The Fire Spreads Its Burn
It was a nice sunny day at Koma Inu's Magical Academy the students were all walking to classes with their friends and chatting like a typical day, until out of no where. "LOOK OUT, GET OUT OF THE WAY IM COMING THROUGH!" a boy shouted as he was skating through the halls on a skate board. "HAHAHA ILL GET CLASS ALOT FASTER THIS WAY!" The boy said as he tried make himself go faster. "Great its Zuko Nori again." One of the students said after he passed them. "That kid is just a pain, he can't wait for the chance to do something stupid to get himself in trouble." Another student said to other. Zuko kept skating by acting like he didn't hear them. "Just wait some day ill be a great wizard and ill show you who-" ''He thought in his head but was cut off as he started to lose his balance. "Whoa whoa whoa, AHHH." He shouted as he fell backwards and his skate bored flying into a window. "Ah man that hurt." He moaned getting up his hands on his head to ease the pain. He heard stepping echoing through the hall way. "Uh oh." Zuko froze in fear as he slowly turned his to look back and saw one of his teachers approaching him. "''Crap it's Miss Inari!" He thought in his head, sweat was dripping down his head like a water fall. "Damn it Zuko I've had enough of your reckless behavior. How many times have i told you not to skate board in the academy hall ways." Samarra said in anger. She grabbed his ankle and pulled him away and pulled his skate bored out of the window and carried it under her arms. "I think you should come with me." She said pulling him away. "No, someone help me, im way to young to die. NOOOOOOOOO!" He called out trying to get away. ---- He was taken to an office room near by. Samarra placed him on a chair in front of a desk and she took a seat on the other side of the desk and placed his skate bored on it. "Alright Zuko its about time you start following the rules and regulations of this school and that means no skate boarding through the halls." Zuko just sat there with his arms behind his head like he was relaxing in the chair. "Whats the big deal i just slipped and broke a window its not like i hurt anyone." Samarra calm down a bit. "You need to get your act together your grades and the way you've been behaving recently has made you an obnoxious students in this academy." She informed him. Zuko was shocked to hear this. "Wha? Hey wait a minute im one of the best wizards in this school no one can match me cause some day ill be a famous and powerful wizard." He said confident of himself. Samarra rested her back on her chair. "Zuko, your magic is weak, the way you use them is deplorable, your grades are horrible and if you continue this act at this rate you will never be wizard." She informed in a serious tone. The news hit him pretty hard as he stood there looking shocked as every confidence he had flew out of him and quickly became depressed. He didn't say anything and walked out of the room. Samarra didnt try to stop him and just watched him leave. She closed her eyes as soon as he left. Zuko placed his hands in his pockets and walked through the empty halls looking depressed, until some time later he looked up and noticed a boy twice his size walking in the opposite direction as he was listening to something on a pair of headphones. "Whos thats? ive never seen him before." ''He said as he was walking. The individual took off his headphones as he noticed a fellow who was walking towards him. He assumed that Zuko was another student of the academy and spoke out loud to greet the boy. "Yo, you must be one of the '''underclass men'." He quickly introduced himself, as that was what his family taught him to do. "I'm Vennillion Doomkaiser, but you can just call me Ven. I am a year 4 student, so I'm basically your senpai." He said the last phrase proudly, even though he have never been called that way before. "Oh yea thats cool." Zuko said to him not sounding all that impressed, normally he would talk about how great he was but he wasn't in a good mood to say anything and just nod his head down a bit without saying anything else. Ven had a half smirk on his face, he knew that look all too well; the look of a man whose hope is lost. "You seems depressing, maybe Miss Inari gave you a lecture about your troubles?" He knew all about Zuko, as the rumors of the boy were rising like a rocket throughout the school. "I heard that you know Fire and Wind Magic, maybe I could help you improve your skills?" Ven gave him a grin that seems encouraging. Zuko was shocked and looked at Ven. "Wait what'd you say?" He said in amazement as hope came back to him. "Your going to help really?" He said excitedly and grabbed and shook Ven. Zuko realized what he was doing and back away. "Pffft i guess you can help me, but being how great i am and everything dont get upset when its me that ends up teaching you." He said pretending to sound cool. ---- As Zuko and Ven entered the training grounds, Zuko could clearly see there are already training dummies, set up by Ven. "First, we're going to see your capabilities. Come at me." Ven signaled Zuko to charge at him and attack with his magic. Ven stood bin no particular stance, he had his arm crossed while waiting for Zuko, his headphones emits faint music while hanging around his neck. Zuko looked surprised but agreed with it. "Hu? you sure? well alright then just dont get upset when i have eating dirt off the ground." He said confidently. Zuko ready'd himself and charged at Ven. "AHHHHHHH!" He shouted as he ran. His right palm opened up and ball of rapidly flowing wind was created on his palm and on his left hand fire was created and engulfed the entire fist, was was only as big as his entire fist. When Zuko got close he ready his right hand with the wind ball and attacked first with it. "Take this!" Ven simply smacked Zuko's right hand, causing the wind to be directed into another direction. As for the other hand, he caught the mage's fist and started eating the fire off of Zuko's fist. "That wasn't much, but it was tasty enough." He had a condescending smile on his face. "Flame God's Cloud." Ven swipes his hand, releasing black flames that cover Zuko like a cloud. The cloud would burns Zuko for a bit and then Ven kicked him in the guts, sending him out of it. "Ugg" Zuko was flew across the floor. When he hit the ground he was skipping across the floor until he stopped. "Ugh oww." He said grabbing his gut. He sat there on the floor and looked over at Ven "What was that?" He said in confusion. "That, my friend," He paused for a moment while walking over to Zuko. "Is the power of a Flame God Slayer." Ven's right hand was quickly engulfed by black fire, the heat of the flame could be felt by anyone within the training grounds area. Then the fire disappeared as Ven held out his hand to pull Zuko up. "What the heck is a Flame God Slayer?" '''He wondered in confusion. "Ugh hey let me go!" He shouted struggling to get free. "Oh? I'm surprised the '''great Zuko doesn't know what a Flame God Slayer is." Ven started teasing Zuko, knowing he would be angered. "Maybe you aren't so great as they say." He let go of Zuko, making him fall again. Ven's tone slightly became serious, "Don't be a coward." Zuko got up and clench his fist. "grr what'd you say? There's no one better then me." He jumped in the air with both his right hand manipulating wind and his left hand creating a larger fire then before. "Take this!" He spreads his arms out about to combine them together to hit Ven, however Ven noticed something with his attacks. He noticed his wind magic was stronger then his fire magic. Zuko clapped his hands on top of Ven but instead of causing damage his wind magic caused his fire to go out like a candle. "Ah man not again!" He shouted in frustration. "This always happen." When Ven noticed the mistake, he knew exactly how to help Zuko. "Okay, do it again. This time, don't just focus your magic power on one hand then to another." Ven demonstrated with his fire, two equal sized flames appears on each of his hands. "Try to imagine dividing a ball into half as you focus your power into both palms at the same time, then imagine putting it together." Ven claps his hand together, creating a bigger ball of black flames. "Now, you try." Zuko stood there wondering if it would work. Then grew confident. "Hey i know that, tell me something i don't know." He pretended. He then separated his arms and manipulated wind in his right hand and created fire in his left hand. He struggled to get their power to become equal but was difficult. When he thought he had it he clapped his hands together, however he didn't get it right and was blown back on the floor. "Oww!" He shouted grabbing the back of his head. "Whoa this is harder then it looks." ''He thought in his head. Ven sighs and chuckled, "Let's take a break for now. Don't force yourself too much.. Or you'll end up like me when I was a first year." Ven sat next to Zuko, as they both watched the sunset, Ven started to tell Zuko about his first year experiences. "I was exactly like you, arrogant and troublesome." He gave Zuko a gentle smile. "I once forced myself over my limits, and as a result, I was unconscious for three days straight." Zuko stayed laid down and watched the sunset. "Really? Well thats not gonna happen to me because im gonna be a great wizard." He said confidently "I'm sure you will be," Ven took a pause as he got up again. "But if you can't do this task, you'll never be a great wizard.. Like me." Ven sounded arrogant with the last phrase, but he knew it would get Zuko fired up. Zuko jumped up in anger. "What? you a great a wizard? Yea right im hundred times better then you just watch!" He shouted and ran to the middle of the room to try again. Ven stood there, watching as Zuko makes another attempt to control his magic. "I'm ready." Ven's body burst with black flames, the flames surrounding him like a shield. "Hehe i may not understand the freaky magic you use but i know you don't stand a chance against me." He created fire from his left hand. "Lets go!" He shouted charging at him. Ven sighed, "Same as before.." He grabbed Zuko's fist and started eating the fire. "Time to show you the wrath of the seniors." Ven's eyes suddenly changed, activating the Lunar Eclipse Eyes, giving Zuko fear. '"Flame God's Explosive Flame!"' Ven attempts to punch Zuko in the gut, sending out a massive wave of flame that would increase in size when it gets closer. "Whoa whoa whoa, not good not good NOT GOOD!" Zuko panicked and step on Ven using him as a stepping latter to jump over him evading the attack. "HEY WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOUR EYES THAT IS NOT NORMAL!" He shouted pointing at him. His voice had a bit of a fearful tone. "The greatest wizard of the academy is scare of me? Oh my." Ven said, with a hint of sarcasm behind his words. "Maybe you're aren't so great, being forced back by me, your truly." Ven teased him, it was his habit to be riling people up. He deactivated his eyes, but lights was reflected off of his glasses, still giving him an intimidating look. Zuko clenched his fists and started shaking in frustration. "''Damn it what can i do? If i attack him he'll just eat my attack with his freaky magic." ''He thought in his head looking up at him. "''But wait, hehehe that'll work." Zuko managed to get up. "Hehe you just watch, ill beat you." He said confidently. His left hand caught on fire and in that hand he created a ball of fire and launched it at Ven. "Fire Ball!" Once he launched it he ran after it. "You never learn, do ya?" With that said, Ven started sucking in the air, the fire ball slowly being sucked in. As the fire ball was getting sucked in Zuko stuck his left arm in the center of the ball while creating fire along the way. When the fire ball was fully absorbed Zuko shoved his entire hand down Ven's mouth. "So eat can fire hu? Well then I HOPE YOU CHOKE ON IT!" He shouted releasing intense fire from his hand inside vens mouth and it started it blast out. With all his might Zuko pushed forward and Ven began to be pushed back and was about to smashed into the ground. Ripping Heel! Ven thought in his mind as his feet was ignited with a very intense black flame. He attempts to do a backflip and at the same time, kick Zuko in the face, the flames making the kick seem like a blur. Zuko was kicked in the face and flew away. "Ugh, ''Crap he's still able to move." ''He thought in his head as he grabbed the spot he kicked. "Oi oi, don't try to kill me. Remember, this is just training." Ven wasn't really choking, since his lungs — which is basically a fire absorber — have absorbed the fire from Zuko. "But then, that attack wouldn't really kill me, a God Slayer." He then looks at Zuko and smiled. "You did a great job." He said as he put his hand on Zuko's head. Zuko looked at him in confusion. "Hu?" "Ah! I forgot." Ven cleared his throat, preparing a long explanation. "God Slayers are humans that utilize God Slayer Magic. They, like Dragon Slayers, have the ability to eat their own element; doing so rejuvenates them. However, unlike Dragon Slayers, no matter what element the God Slayer uses, it is black in color. In addition, the Magic that God Slayers use is, in general, superior to that of Dragon Slayers." He breathes in and out, "Understood?" Zuko looks at Ven in confusion looking more lost then before. "Uhhhhhhh." After a long sigh, Ven decided to shorten it down. "God Slayers are people who can slay gods, and basically, I am a Flame God Slayer. That means I can slay flame gods." Zuko still had a confusion on his face "Ok? So whats the big deal about it?" Ven smacked the back of Zuko's head. "Idiot!" Ven suddenly saw a shadow, not his or Zuko's but someone else's, his mentor. He took it as a message and started walking away. "Ah.. I gotta go. I'm busy now, but I will come back someday to see how you've progressed." Ven waved goodbye and in the blink of an eye, he was out of sight. It's not that he disappeared, he have turned into a shadow and got out of the area in a rather quick speed. Zuko watched him leave while rubbing the spot he smacked. "hm? what was that all about?" Category:VentusLight